Problem: There are $10$ wizards living in the magic castle. $5$ of the wizards wear capes and the rest do not. Complete the number sentences to find how many wizards do not wear capes. $10$ wizards in total $ - \,5$ with capes $= $
$10$ can be separated into two parts: ${5}$ and $?$ We can use subtraction to find the missing part: $10 - {5} = 5$ We can also think about how much more can be added to ${5}$ to get $10$ : ${5} + 5 = 10$ The answer $ 10 - {5} = 5 $ ${5} + 5 = 10$